bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimbo's Girlfriends
Bimbo's Girlfriends ---- Before and after Betty Boop was created Bimbo had other girlfriends and wives in various cartoons. Some are known as Betty Boop prototypes, whereas others listed on this page were leading ladies in various Fleischer animated shorts. Essie Fleischer, Max Fleischer's wife suggested that they create a girlfriend for Bimbo. Most of the early Fleischer Studios Talkartoon shorts revolve around female characters. The Robot Bimbo's girlfriend is nameless and has a normal-sized, round head most of the time. In one scene where she comes out of the tent to help Bimbo she has the distinct head of Betty Boop. She also wears a hat with long, ear-like flaps. Hide and Seek A flapper girl, wears a fluffy hat she is also nameless. She make's a withdrawal from the bank and is kidnapped by a grabber. Bimbo saves the girl and they both escape down a hole to china where they are wed by a Chinese priest. Teachers Pest A girl who resembles Betty Boop appears in the hallways of Bimbo's school. Her hair is shaped like cat ears, which could be the reason why people often Betty Boop for Lulu Belle. She plays with Bimbo in the hallways until a teacher arrives and tells them to go back to class. My Gal Sal Bimbo's Serenade's to his girlfriend Sal in the Screen Song. She seems to be cheating on him with his best pal. At the end of the song Sal takes off her clothes and starts to dance until a hand shuts the curtains on her. Sal is most likely African American or Samoan. Row Row Row Bimbo's girlfriend is called Flo, she rejects him on multiple occasions, he then forces her to dance with him she slaps him many times which leads to him shaking her by her neck her hair gets messed up which makes her put on a new wig. After they finish dancing they have three children who appear from nowhere. Bimbo tries to escape but is chased by Flo. LaPaloma In LaPaloma Bimbo can be seen serenades a Spanish lady. My Wife's Gone to the Country A wife packs her bags with her clothes and goes on vacation with three pups to the train station, the husband sees them off. He goes to Broadway where he can be seen sitting with Betty Boop (Briefly) who appears to be in her Dizzy Dishes form. His wife hears him on the radio and grabs him by the neck through the microphone and hits him with her rolling pin. Barnacle Bill In Barnacle Bill, Bimbo states that he has a wife in every port. But he courted them all but married none. Bimbo has eight girlfriends, Ruth, Lillian, Nell, Mae. Alice, Kitty, Ida, Sonia. While trying to court the Captain's girlfriend Nancy Lee (Betty Boop) at the same time. Other Fleischer Leading Ladies (Talkartoons & Screen Songs) Bimbo's nameless girlfriend, who resembles Betty Boop. A Screen Song that revolves around a female by the name of Bedelia. A Screen Song about a female character called Mabel. In the 1930 Talkartoon Mariutch an Italian immigrant leaves his home and to travel to America, only to wind up in Coney Island. He flirts with a flapper girl, and then has a run-in with a cop. He soon sees a sexy shimmy dancer, who happens to be his wife. ---- Category:Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bimbo's Girlfriends